Vanessa Morse/Relationships
Sorted aplphabetically, a brief overview of how Vanessa interacts with a wide variety of people. Feel free to mention me in #wikis if you feel you should be included. Friends Ariana Havelock Vanessa met Ariana in the Summer before their first year at Hogwarts, the two hit it off and would be good friends in no time. When Ariana proposed they go into a side area she'd found called Knockturn Alley, Vanessa happily agreed. When they were attacked by an unnamed dark wizard in Knockturn, it would serve as a binding moment for the two through mutual guilt for years to come. The pair had a series of quarrels over what was right and wrong to do in their first and second years, before eventually drifting apart for a good portion of their their third year. Vanessa trusts Ariana enough to let her know about all of her dark magic and research, while still trying to protect her from those same concepts. Both had been suppressing feelings for the other for several years before they started dating in their late fifth year. Christopher Engall Vanessa and Chris were never the type to admit that they got along. When they first met it was on opposite ends of a one sided duel, yet as time progressed, Chris ended up setting aside his spite toward Vanessa to help her. From that moment on the two's relationship would become something more akin to a rivalry in Vanessa's mind, while at the same time knowing she could count on him if she needed to. Upon Chris leaving Hogwarts, Vanessa has since sent him letters annually during the Summer just to check in with him. Divya Drake Vanessa and Divya spent a large portion of their first year taking care of one another, the two girls switching between care taker and receiver as time passed. They were largely rather close, Vanessa helping Divya however she could in her love life and when she found the false prophecy; while Divya tended to help Vanessa with the struggles she faced having isolated herself from others through her dueling. Though Vanessa misses Divya greatly, the two haven't spoken much ever since Divya left for Mahoutokoro in her third year. Hannah Collins Vanessa and Hannah were neighbors while Vanessa was living in California. The two were near impossible to catch without the other by their side, and even regularly ended up getting into trouble for running off without telling anyone. Though the two have only seen each other once since Vanessa moved to London, Hannah still believes them to be as close as ever despite rare correspondence with Vanessa. Mirage Burke Vanessa and Mirage were an unlikely pair, Mirage's emotional and erratic behavior drawing Vanessa as a caretaker initially. As time went on the two regularly began to talk about subjects beyond their problems, and eventually Vanessa learned to see Mirage as a friend instead of as a mentee. Vanessa was known to get jealous when Mirage was taking lessons from other people, but would always drop what she was doing at a moment's notice for her. Vanessa had initially lined Mirage up to be her replacement as Quidditch captain, though later came to question that choice. Noah Morris-Brown Noah and Vanessa met during Vanessa's time at early Summer camp. Although the two tend to have very different outlooks on life and what is and isn't acceptable, they largely stand by each other when push comes to shove. They can be found communicating through texts or letters sent in Vigenere Cipher under the code "GOOGLE." They have had their fair share of arguments over varying subjects such as the House Games and what was fair, but in the end both want to make the world a better place. Rhett Sterling Rhett and Vanessa initially met during the Summer before Vanessa's first year. She lead him to so some of his shopping at the varying stores, before the two ended up separated, meeting again later at camp. He always stood out to her as a rather sweet guy, and always happened to be there when she needed someone to be. The pair started dating mid-first year, only to break up a year later during an argument over the differences between muggles and wix. They haven't spoken much since, but there isn't any lingering tensions either. Sage McGovern Vanessa met Sage in her time as an early Summer camper, and although the girls came from very different backgrounds they got along rather easily. Vanessa saw Sage as very similar to Hannah, and although the two rarely went into deeper conversation, Vanessa trusted and cared for Sage. Sage was one of few people Vanessa didn't duel often, seeing her too much as a friend and lacking any feeling of threat from her, though after a duel forced by poisons the two haven't spoken too much beyond in letters. Mentors Professor Amelia Mahoney Vanessa saw Professor Mahoney as a sort of motherly figure, although at the time her mother was still in her life, Professor Mahoney always showed her understanding and was there when she needed someone. The professor tended to offer Vanessa different ways to cope with her issues, or in some cases just provided a supportive ear for the young girl. Professor Callidora Star Professor Callidora Star was the first person to teach Vanessa a proper spell. The professor would go on to continuing to help Vanessa with believing in herself, and providing a role model as the Slytherin Head of House. Although she wasn't around for long, Professor Star helped to show Vanessa that not all pure bloods are bad, as well as helping her to reaffirm her belief in herself. Ivy Su Ivy was Vanessa's mentor as assigned through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two never once saw eye to eye, and despite Ivy's best efforts, Vanessa continued to be everything Ivy didn't want her to be. Despite her long streak of rebelling against Ivy's wishes, over time Vanessa has come to respect the girl, as she learns through experience what she had tried to teach. Marilyn Zurina Ambers-Krev Marilyn served as a friendly face to Vanessa when she needed one. She served as an understanding student, and even helped to educate Vanessa into the culture of blood purity. Vanessa had an unwavering faith in Marilyn, despite the girl insisting she was bad, and this carried through until the day Vanessa was falsely told Marilyn had died. Medraut Prince Vanessa met Medraut about half way through her first year when he came to visit Hogwarts for Winter break. She had heard about him in passing, and it didn't take long for him to have her respect after the boy sat and talked through her problems with her mentor, Ivy. Though she didn't't always agree with him, she did try to take his words into consideration whenever possible. Mentees Ara Abrasia Ara was Vanessa's adopted mentee during her second year, the two having met at the Halloween Ball. They got along quite well, finding mutual interests in Herbology and Charms, and Vanessa trusted her enough that she even taught the girl Expelliarmus. Despite this, Ara had tendencies to involve herself in Vanessa's life, and drag the girl along on journeys she didn't want to take part in. They still talk from time to time, but not nearly as actively as before. Evander Libri Greywood Though Evander and Vanessa had a good start, Vanessa's insistence that the boy not duel lead him to rebellion and straying away from her. Vanessa realizes she was probably too strict on Evander, and she tries to make it right on occasions, but in the end the two are rather distant from one another. Fe Marie Vanessa happened across Fe several times throughout her last year at Hogwarts. Their meetings were never intentional, however Vanessa found that Fe took information well, and rather enjoyed talking to her. Over the course of the year, Vanessa slowly came to adopt the girl as her own, and eventually accepted her as a mentee in her mind. Vanessa was willing to share darker knowledge with Fe, unlike any of her past mentees. Malik Philomina Mel and Vanessa's relationship is somewhere between that of Ara and Evander. Vanessa regularly tries to shelter and coddle the boy, to which he goes and learns from others, but he still looks to her as a sort of sibling figure. The two don't interact often since Vanessa is usually doing her studies, but when they do it tends to be relieving to her. Savannah Rey Vanessa may understand that Savannah isn't anywhere near a perfect child, Vanessa has learned to try to help her mentees by supporting them. After the two met in what Vanessa could only feel as the most Slytherin of circumstances, she quickly decided that she needed to help Savannah. Ever since she has acted as a rather enabling figure to the younger girl. Other Archie Edwards Vanessa was never particularly fond of Archie, although she had minimal reason. The boy sort of just appeared within her circle of friends one day, and he was always close to Ariana from what she could tell. Although she never paid him much mind, that all changed when Vanessa learned Divya had feelings for Ari too. As of that moment, Archie became an obstacle to Vanessa's friends' happiness. Ben Green Vanessa thinks of Ben as a rather misguided child. Knowing him to be Edward's mentee, she regularly held his mistakes against his mentor. She saw the boy as a trigger happy child, much like she'd been a few years previous, and was rather concerned. When he denied her help, she was all too eager to point out any of his misdeeds from then on. Calypso Casseo Though their relationship had a rocky start, over time Vanessa came to respect Calypso. When the two met in her first year, they met divided by Calypso's brother Castor, because of this, both girls ended up with several misconceptions over the other. Over the years they shared several moments of vulnerability, but Vanessa would never be able to say that Calypso was a friend. Despite this Vanessa respects Calypso as a person, and as a captain, and even goes out of her way to find ways to take a hit towards Calypso seeing the girl as a threat to own thoughts. Castor Casseo Vanessa has come to enjoy being around Castor in limited amounts. When the two met four years ago, she believed him to be nothing but a blood purist snob. Although she didn't interact with him for years to come, this idea prevailed until they met for the first time after Summer camp during fifth year. Though she can't stand his teasing, she finds him to be an agreeable person for the most part, and certainly at least a lot more quiet on his beliefs. Cecilia Evans Beyond being caught in the passage of Gwendolyn Nox together, Vanessa has never really interacted with Cecilia . Through the passage she learned to see the younger Ravenclaw as impulsive and short-sighted, though neither enough to hold against her given the circumstances they met in. Christine Gwendolyn Marilyn Vanessa met Christine in her first year when she'd been having problems with Calypso. Vanessa was never quite sure how Christine felt about her, but she saw Christine as someone she could trust, although rather quirky. The two of them haven't talked much since Vanessa's first year, but she still sees Christine as a humane voice of reason within the chaos of Hogwarts. Cora Ray Throughout all of their time at Hogwarts, Cora and Vanessa had learned to mutually coexist at best. Whenever the two interacted, it tended to become displays of outright verbal and/or physical aggression. Vanessa held no respect nor liking of Cora after Cora poisoned Sage in their first year. When Cora became Ariana's girlfriend, Vanessa tended to hold her tongue a bit more, dealing with her constant teasing without fighting back. Dai Swelyn For a brief time, Vanessa was envious of Dai, seeing him as everything she wished she could be. Dai was good with words, transfiguration, he was a prefect, and he had dreams that could change the world, even convincing Vanessa he could. All of her admiration was completely drown out once her mentee, Ara, came along to intrude on their conversation. Desmond Grey Although Vanessa and Desmond never interacted much, the few times they did were on alright terms. When the two spoke it was usually only small talk or topical, but Vanessa sees Desmond as alright company nonetheless. Professor Edmund Fitzgerald Despite being inclined to dislike the professor after he caught her submitting random writing in Mermish, over time Vanessa learned to like the man. Over the course of her Mermish lessons in private, she would even come to respect him enough that she began trying in History of Magic. Though she doesn't see him as a strong leader, she has learned to respect him as a person. Edward Sark Vanessa and Edward were only able to peacefully converse a couple of times throughout their years together at Hogwarts. Throughout the four years they spent together, the two never once cast at one another, but tensions often blew up in conversations. Vanessa could never bring herself to care for Edward, even often bordering bullying one another. Estelle Martin Vanessa and Estelle never interacted much, though the few times they did, Estelle was always welcoming to Vanessa. Vanessa saw Estelle as a positive figure amongst the group of irritable upperclassmen within Hogwarts, and at one point even was willing to teach the older girl to dance. Despite this, as the years went on, Vanessa began to talk with Estelle less and less until eventually never sending another owl. Evangelus Greengrass Godfrey Although Vanessa and Evan are able to exist in the same space, the two typically wouldn't say that they like one another. Vanessa believes Evan to be a smug blood-purist, as well as being jealous of him having always gotten positive attention from their mutual mentor. In their fifth year, when Vanessa learned he was a werewolf and a prefect, her previously built disdain would only boil over again silently. Felix Casey Vanessa and Felix mostly only ever interacted due to Quidditch. She doesn't know him too well personally, but having heard he was training her mentee to duel her opinion of him dropped dramatically. Despite this, Vanessa has offered to teach Felix to take over as Quidditch captain when she retires in her seventh year. Gale Raymond Forsyth Vanessa and Gale mostly only ever interacted due to Quidditch. She doesn't know him too well personally, but having heard he was training first years to duel her opinion of him dropped dramatically. Despite this, Vanessa has offered to teach Gale to take over as Quidditch captain when she retires in her seventh year. Professors Ira Rhian and Mia Piper Glamis Vanessa sees the Glamis sisters, Ira and Mia , as rather strict and intimidating. She is never quite able to tell which is which, nor is she able to decide if the Glamis sisters are compassionate and helpful or cruel. The sense of duality she feels from them makes it difficult for her to trust the professors, but nonetheless she admires their Charms-work. James Vincent Hale In their first year, James and Vanessa were rather hostile with one another, Vanessa having manipulated him during the House Games, and James having attacked her out of combat. As time went on Vanessa would try to make amends with the distrusting boy before he left for a few years, upon his return it became quite clear neither of them cared about their history. Kylie Whitehorn Vanessa and Kylie aren't exactly close. Vanessa enjoys when the girl is around, finding her light conversation to be rather calming. With that said, Vanessa also doesn't hesitate to take advantage of the young Hufflepuff's love for her diricawl, Theodore, regularly asking her to take care of the bird when she is busy. Luc Woods In Vanessa and Luc's first encounter he was rather tempted to arrest her, while not close, Vanessa feels like he's simply too uptight. They hadn't met since, but Vanessa hopes to make a client, and if he can loosen up, potentially a friend out of the young auror. Mazarine Denshaw Vanessa may not see Maz as the brightest person, particularly having seen her blow up her own body parts and exploring Knockturn Alley, but she's got respect for the girl nonetheless. Unlike most of their year mates, Vanessa feels like Maz is someone that would hold true to her own beliefs rather than giving into what others want her to. For that reason, Vanessa trusts Maz, and even if she doesn't understand her, is willing to cooperate with her. Mike Wang Before his death, Vanessa was never too fond of Mike. Since his passing, she's come to realize she was often too hard on him, blaming him for the losses of the Quidditch team, and silently for several of the issues Ari was facing. Vanessa openly challenged Mike's authority on multiple times, even telling him to make her Quidditch captain, but of course once he died she never had anything negative she could find to say. Millie Harrods Vanessa and Millie weren't close by any stretch, though Vanessa enjoyed the older girl's frequent optimism. She always seemed to give Vanessa a sense of comfort that she hoped she'd eventually be able to give to younger students as she grew up. Professor Peter Parcil Vanessa saw Professor Parcil as a very malleable man, easily swayed by her words of blood purists and asking for advanced lessons. Although she didn't respect him much, she was able to admire how willing the professor was to help others whenever they asked. Professor Pythia Quigley Although Vanessa may not like Divination, nor does she like Professor Quigley 's punishments, she does like that the professor is proactive. Her intervention in a variety of scenarios has earned her a very fragile respect from the young Slytherin. While she would certainly still act as she pleases first, Vanessa is likely to at least consider the professor's opinion if given. Shaw Churchill Ever since Vanessa first arrived at Churchill's Cherished Chronographs, Shaw has been rather suspicious of her. His resentment is made rather clear in their interactions, yet occasional moments of softness make Vanessa question where their relationship truly stands. Vanessa sees the man as mostly a resource to her future and her own goals. Sunny Paradoxia Nocturne Although Sunny didn't like Vanessa, Vanessa would say that her and Sunny got along quite well. The two girls were able to peacefully interact on many occasions, and although they both heard terrible things about the other, neither would come into open confrontation over it. Overall on the outside the two seemed like they could almost pass for friends. Valeran Levi Vanessa dislikes Valeran almost as much as Evan Godfrey, for very different reasons. Though she didn't interact with the boy for several years, when the two finally properly interacted Vanessa saw him being a prefect. Disliking the concept of authority being used to restrict younger students, as well as the later physical altercations between them, Vanessa simply finds Valeran to be someone stuck in a drone-like following state. Family Annelyse Vanheel Vanessa largely looks up to Annelyse, despite not always liking the things she does. She attempts to model herself after the older girl, but refuses to accept her more reckless tendencies. Vanessa strives for Annelyse's approval, and usually ends up censored if they cross into topics that the older girl fails to see value in. Dylan Morse Vanessa constantly feels guilty about not being able to be around as Dylan grows up. Despite caring for him, and wanting to be there, her time at Hogwarts has forced the two to be rather distant. Although Vanessa tries to be an active part of his life when she can, he tends to push her away. Evelynn Blair Vanessa sees Evelynn as the embodiment of purity. The two tend to only stick to light topics, avoiding their personal problems, Vanessa trying not to corrupt the younger Hufflepuff, and Evelynn trying not to upset Vanessa. Evelynn tends to try to steer Vanessa away from acting like Annelyse, with minimal success. Farrah Vanheel Vanessa always viewed Farrah as the ultimate super-mom, despite being her aunt. Vanessa thought Farrah was beautiful, smart, funny, and she always seemed to know how to make the kids feel better. For the larger part of Vanessa's childhood, she was closer with Farrah than she was with her own mother. Haley Blair Vanessa and her aunt, Haley, tend not to be as close as Vanessa is with some of her other family. She tends to see Haley as rather fake, and grows annoyed by her aunt's constant doting over everyone in the family. Despite this, Vanessa still prefers Haley to her own immediate family. Jamison Vanheel Vanessa had only met her grandfather, Jamison, a few times before his death. While when the girl was younger she didn't have a problem with him, as she grew older she built up resentment as she saw the man constantly mistreating her uncle. Near Jamison's death, the fragile balance of their relationship caved in as he revealed the nature of his hate to be against wix. Vanessa never attended Jamison's funeral. Kurt Morse Vanessa and her father, Kurt, were never particularly close when her mother was around. He tended to push her into parties she didn't want to go to, and largely Vanessa felt used by him, despite getting almost anything after. It wasn't until Vanessa found out she was a witch that her father began to seem more caring, regularly speaking against his wife in Vanessa's defense, and even supporting her in leaving for Hogwarts. Marcus Blair Vanessa tends to look at her uncle, Marcus, as a man who has too many secrets. She knows him to be dependable, and that she can trust him with her safety, but finds it unsettling how little his own daughter, Evelynn, knows about him. The two tended to not interact too often before the death of Jamison, but with the anti-wix portion of the family gone, Marcus has slowly tried to mend his relationships with the others. Meredith Morse Vanessa and her mother, Meredith, got along wonderfully when she was younger. Her mother was always there if needed, and even if she wasn't able to help, she'd always tried. Once Vanessa was revealed to be a witch, her relationship with her mother began to suffer, Meredith becoming increasingly short with Vanessa, and Vanessa feeling victimized by Meredith's 'us and them' beliefs. After the death of Jamison, and the divorce of Kurt and Meredith, Vanessa never heard from her mother again. Thomas Vanheel Vanessa sees her uncle, Thomas, as the embodiment of a gentle giant. He has always been there when the family faced disputes over wix society, and Vanessa largely respects him for having never given up on his family. The two of them remain rather close, and although Thomas pushes Vanessa to spend more time with Kurt, Vanessa tends to prefer staying with Thomas in the wizarding world.